pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Updates (Minecraftian47)
Here's a list of Pixel Gun 3D updates made by Minecraftian47, as well as their list of content added. ??.??.?? The winner for the next Co-Op Campaign operation is here: THE WINNER: * Ususxyehssh's Operation: Doomsday. 17.6.0 - Valentine's Day 2020 A new decade! A new update! You'll be dying in love with what's in store! WHAT'S NEW: NEW EVENT SET: EL AMANTE *El Amante is ready to lock and load this Valentine's Day that will leave your enemies lovesick! WEAPONS: *Automatic Heartbreaker *"Enamorada" *Ring of Eros NEW BRAWL: HEAVENLY CIVIL WAR: *A war has broken out between the angels in Heaven Garden on who will become the head angel! Engage in airborne combat against rival angels to be come the best angel in the garden. NEW ANTI-VALENTINE'S DAY LOTTERY: *Don't be left alone with an extravagant collection of prizes. OTHER: *As a special gift, we will be reissuing the Designer SMG as well as a week-long lease on "The Breakup". *Bug fixes. 17.5.0 - Gadget Overhaul Gordon is busy in the lab again, fixing our gadgets to make them better and stronger. NEW BRAWL: GADGET MAYHEM Collect and defeat your enemies using a hail of random gadgets falling from the sky. REBALANCED GADGETS *Frag Grenade - Now has the frag damage attribute, improved hitboxes *Molotov Cocktail - Increased DPS *Fake Bonus - The explosive on the gem is more hidden, making it harder to see *Slime Mine - More than one can be present at a time *Fire Mushroom - Now surrounds the user in an orb of fire, increased damage *Pet Booster - Now doubles the stats of the pet *Clockwork Nutcracker - Flies slightly faster *Firecrackers - Increased damage damage *Dragon Whistle - Improved hit detection *Energy Shield - Now blocks wall break projectiles *Turret - Now targets enemy slightly faster, increased damage *Black Mark - Now has the More Damage to the Cursed attribute *Disabler - Now has the ability to destroy current gadgets, increased cooldown *Christmas Turret - Increased damage and health *Zapper Shield - Increased damage *Overwatch Drone - Increased duration, now completely silent *Agent Six - Increased damage OTHER CHANGES *Bug fixes 17.4.0 - Frost Kingdom Update The holidays are finally here! WHAT'S NEW: NEW BATTLE PASS: * The Frost Kingdom Battle Pass is coming by storm! Powerful new weapons crafted by ice magic. BATTLE PASS WEAPONS: *Wrath of the Frost Queen *Frozen Battle Standard *"Frosterbuss" *Chilling Shot *Winter's Tempest BATTLE PASS AVATARS: * Frost Kingdom Knight * Frost Kingdom Wizard * Baron Icebound * Queen Frostine * King Iciwood BATTLE PASS SHOVELS: * Still Not a Shovel BATTLE PASS GLIDERS: * Frost Wings * Royal Carpet BATTLE PASS TRAILS: * Blizzard Trail * House of Winterwood Trail BATTLE PASS HATS: * Crown of the Frost Kingdom * Frozen Solid NEW BRAWL: A DUEL IN THE COLD King Iciwood has summoned the best duelists in the land to fight inside his castle. Master the power of ice and snow to come out victorious. NEW GADGET: ICY SURPRISE *Unleash a deadly path of ice spikes front the ground. OTHER: *Bug fixes *Defrosted freezing bugs 17.3.0 - Operation: Revamp and Retcon What's this? Co-Op Campaign is getting a revamp? That's an affirmative. WHAT'S NEW: *CO-OP CAMPAIGN 2.0 We've listened to your feedback and we have implemented your most suggested ideas: *Consistent rewards throughout missions. *Better respawning system. *More advanced AI. *The ability to turn off ingame cutscenes. *Better reviving mechanic - now a reviving player will take less damage when reviving a fallen teammate. *Better lobby system - griefers and hackers beware as you will now be placed in a special lobby of our's... *Updated graphics. *AND MANY MORE. *NEW DIFFICULTY: OPERATOR Think you have what it takes to become the best of the best? Face your greatest challenges in this new difficulty where one false move and it's game over! *Limited amount of HUD elements - no health bar, ammo capacity, or crosshairs. *No checkpoints and no respawning. An entire team will have to restart the mission from the beginning if they are all killed. *BIG REWARDS: 4x the normal rewards with a special weapon for those who manages to complete 7 different missions. 17.2.0 - Operation: Red Mist Update A blood red mist looms across the battlefield... NEW RAID: Ground Zero The sudden rise of global security and warfare has created a rise of domestic rogue groups, one including Blood Chrysalis, who now holds a stockpile of Pathogen X; a deadly bioweapon stolen from Nexus Labs. Join Task Force: PIXEL's CBRN Unit across a multitude of close-quarters and hectic battles to stop the cultists from unleashing doomsday. NEW WEAPONS: As ordered from the Pixelarican Government, new weapons are issued for domestic counter-terrorism. However, Blood Chrysalis has other plans... *Task Force: PIXEL **Night Hunter Mk. II **Ronin **Hellstorm NEW EVENT SET: Blood Fenyr As a result from Pathogen X, a bloodthirsty emerges from the mist... *Blood Chrysalis **Oppressor **Crimson Claws **Fearmongerer OTHER *Pathogen X (Gadget) NEW BRAWL: HERE THEY COME... You and your pals are trapped at an abandoned resort overrun by monsters. As an ominious fog rolls in, growls can screams can be heard from the outside. Can you make it out alive? 17.1.0 - Club Cubix Update The night has been heating up in the new Club Cubix! Join us in this new Battle Pass: NEW BATTLE PASS: *Join the dance floor and embark on engaging challenges in this update's Battle Pass! Hosted by DJ Clubmann and his challenges! BATTLE PASS WEAPONS: *Enforcer *Champagnezooka *V.I.P's Rifle *Saturday Night Special *Back Alley Defender *DJ Cubemann's Mixtape BATTLE PASS AVATARS: *Bouncer *Male Club Goer * Female Clubgoer * VIP Guest * DJ Cubemann BATTLE PASS SHOVELS: * Metal Detector * Glowy Shovel BATTLE PASS GLIDERS: * No Parachute!? * Glamour Glider BATTLE PASS TRAILS: * Dance Floor Trail * Diamond Trail NEW SANDBOX MAP: Club Cubix *Set in the heart of the Los Blockous downtown district, this popular nightclub is now open for business! NEW BRAWL: SPEAKERBOX BLAST Fight and collect speakers to make your party louder and better! But the more speakers captured, the less aware you are with your teammates. *Bug fixes *Optimization fixes 17.0.0 - Beat the Heat Update Happy summer friends! Here's what's cooking up this summer: NEW BRAWL: BURNING DESIRES *Unleash your pyromaniac side in the Burning Desires brawl mode! Utilize flamethrowers, fireballs, and molotovs to burn your enemies to ashes! NEW WEAPONS: The Paradise Trader Van has arrived for some hot new weapons: *Heated Argument *Sunburner *Riptide *"Kamikaze" *Solar Flare *Poseidon's Curse NEW GADGET: *Satisfy your thirst with the Pixelman's Punch; a special cocktail that improves your combat abilities! A new battle pass will be coming soon, don't miss it! 16.8.0 - Mayday Update This is Pixel 4-4 MAYDAY! MAYDAY! UPDATE INCOMING! NEW EVENT SET: To celebrate the arrival of May, a new collection of sweet weapons await you. CANDY WARRIORS EVENT SET: * Gunball Machine * BFL * Sweet Fatality NEW MAP: BONEYARD * Battle in a vehicle graveyard deep inside the jungles. 16.7.0 - Cops and Criminals Part V: Spring Breakout Update After constant raids and operations, the Criminals are fleeing to the border! DO NOT let them escape! NEW EVENT: ESCORT As the Criminals, escort a transport down city streets while the cops attempt to stop the convoy. -Play against clans to become the top team NEW WEAPONS: Both sides have been updating their arsenal for the new operations CRIMINALS: *H.E.A.T *Rapid Retribution *Anarchist *Grizzly MOWS *Tactical Marksman Rifle *EMP Mine Launcher COPS: *Taser Shotgun *Maximum Justice *Police Pistol Mk. II *Shock Baton *"Knockout" *Electromagnetic Fryer-XR GADGETS: *High Explosive Grenade *Sonic Boom Drone 16.6.0 *Critical Bug fixes. 16.5.0 - Anti-Valentine's Day Update Take a break from the battle and smitten for someone this Valentine's Day...with revenge! UNLEASH YOUR LUST FOR HATE WITH A NEW ARSENAL: * Luststorm Spell * "The Breakup" * Mr. Cuddly * Broken Lovers * Anti-Cupid's Bow * "Heartbuster" NEW GADGET: * Blackheart Valentine: Utilize this cursed valentine on an unsuspected victim. 16.4.0 - Winter Update Happy Holidays Pixel Gunners! Here's what's in stock! EVENTS COMING THROUGH OUT THE SEASON! * Christmas Lottery, and new Battle Pass! EXCLUSIVE RENEGADE SANTA ARMOR! * Take part in getting this lost piece of technology found buried in the ruins of an arctic research base! NEW MODE - Operations - Take part in large scale battles set during the events of Co-Op Campaign * Operation: Sub-Zero - Centurion Armament requests New European Order's mercenaries to recapture important cargo from a plane that has been shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. NEW WEAPONS * Christmas Krinkov * Blizzard Spell * Gift of Death * Arctic Sniper * X-MASSER * Glacier Climbers Renegade Santa Armor: * True North Pole * Frosty Marksman MX * ICE-X Generator NEW GADGETS * Lindholm's Gift * Ice Spikes 16.3.0 - Thanksgiving/Black Friday Update Load up the bullets and cook the turkey! Thanksgiving is here! NEW EVENT * Thanksgiving Lottery! Earn keys to unlock the prizes! * The Black Friday Event! Everything in store is 50%! NEW WEAPONS * Thanksgiving: ** "Tanks-Giver" ** Big Bore ** Thanksgiving Roast * Black Friday: ** "Firesale" ** Doorbusting Deal ** Chaosbringer 16.2.0 - Halloween Night 2018 Update The night is rising and so are the dead. BOSS RUSH RETURNS * The bosses are back with a vengeance. New attacks for each boss! NEW WEAPONS: * Survivalist * Road Warriors * Pentagram Spell * Mr. and Mrs. Psycho * Cursed Axe OLD MAPS RETURN: * Blockmart * Scary Hospital * Pumpkin Island * Spooky Themed Park 16.0.0 - Cops and Criminals Part IV: The Raid/Multiplayer Update Crime is rising, public trust is falling. The Cops have enough with the rise of crime! Dispatch all units! NEW GAME MODE: RAID * Protect your loot as the Criminals against a police assault. Cops must retrieve the loot to the evidence drop to win. NEW MAP: SECRET WAREHOUSE * Battle in this criminal hideout located in the industrial park, perfect for the a police assault and a last stand. NEW WEAPONS: * In response to the rise of crime, the police has gained access to an arsenal of state of the art and next generation weapons. The Criminals however...are not going to go down without a fight. ** COPS: *** "Cruiser" *** Silent Justice *** Home Breacher *** T.A.N.L.E.I *** Trak-R Pistol ** CRIMINALS: *** Freedom and Liberty *** Customized Ranger Rifle *** "Osprey" *** Vault Buster 9000 *** Prototype Recon ** BONUS: *** Stealth Knife *** Northern Ranger *** Pepper Mace NEW GADGETS: * Wallbreaker * Martyrdom REMASTERED MULTIPLAYER: * Play a quick CASUAL match, or join a COMPETITIVE match for BIGGER rewards! * MATCH CUSTOMIZATION is BACK!!! You can now toggle pets, armor, the time limit and the number of players! * Matchmaking has been tweaked; level hackers have been a problem for low-leveled players, now any user with weapons above their respective level zone will be automatically kicked from the match. 15.6.0 - Nintendo Switch Launch Update Friends! Pixel Gun World is finally coming to the switch VERY SOON! To celebrate this launch, we gave everyone a present! NEW WEAPONS: Joy-Cons - FREE for everyone in Pixel Gun 3D and for Pixel Gun World! * In addition, players who sign up now will get the Zapper and the Pixelizer as a bonus! 15.5.5 - Gordon's Return Update It has been awhile since we heard from Gordon! He has been busy with his two new inventions from Project: Nightfall. NEW EVENT SET WEAPONS: * Grandsaber Exoskeleton * Nightfall * Prototype PDW Mk. II BONUS WEAPON: Gordon's Gun OTHER ADDITIONS: * Bug fixes * Weapon fixes 15.5.0 - Cops and Criminals Update Part III - The Black Market The Criminals have been on a long business trip. Wonder what they did while they're gone? NEW BLACK MARKET SYSTEM: Welcome to the world of the underground business! * Sell your unwanted items such as weapons, eggs, and skins to other users to get profit. * Gain access to a large arsenal of weapons...for a price. NEW WEAPONS: CUSTOMIZED AND PROFESSIONAL SETS * Upgraded variants of the classic Pixel Gun weapons! ** (Customized Weapons List: *** Customized Combat Rifle *** Customized Marksman *** Customized AK *** Customized Elite Rifle *** Customized Bundeswehr Carbine) ** (Professional Weapons List: *** Professional Rifle *** Silver Twins *** Compact Rifle *** Hidden Edge *** S.W.A.R.M *** "Danger Close" *** Serious Business ) NEW GADGET: P.H.A.D.O (Phantom Detonator Override): Use this stolen Area 52 Defense Development Agency gadget and prevent enemy rockets and missiles from exploding. OTHER: * Bug Fixes 15.3.5 - St. Patrick's Day Update Time to lock and load in green! St. Patrick's Day is here! WHAT'S NEW: ST. PATRICK'S DAY THEMED WEAPONS: * Irish Special * Green Killing Machine * Republican Rifle * Olde Micks LEPRECHAUNS are now hidden in some maps! Can you find them all! OTHER CHANGES: * Bug fixes and performance enhancements 15.3.0 - 2020 Winter Games Tournament Update Fight in the first Winter Games Tournament! Represent your country and fight! WHAT'S NEW! TOURNAMENT 2020! FIGHT AS A TEAM AND BE THE TOP PLAY! NEW WEAPON: BIATHLON RIFLE for ALL PLAYERS! 15.2.0 - Snipers vs. Shotgunners: Night Ops It's time for a night out for the Snipers and the Shotgunners. NEW SNIPERS VS. SHOTGUNNERS MAP: * VALLEYSIDE FORT: Utilize the darkness to your advantage as the Shotgunners, hunt them down in the night as the Snipers. NEW SNIPERS VS. SHOTGUNNERS GAMEMODE: * VIP: Protect a VIP from the Shotgunners until the time runs out. NEW WEAPONS: * SNIPERS: ** "Blackout" ** Pneumatic Killer ** Reaper's Whisper * SHOTGUNNERS: ** Tactical Shotgun Mk. II ** Jury ** Nightcrawler * BONUS: ** D.R.E.A.D ** Mech Heavy Shotgun 15.1.5 We would like to announce the winner of the 2019 map remix contest! REMIXED MAP WINNER: * TrashCraftAgain's SHOTGUN WEDDING ENTRY! ** THE FAN FAVOURITE MAP IS BACK WITH A NEW TASTE AND A NEW REDESIGN 15.1.0 Major bug fixes. * (HIDDEN: ** Massive banning spree after Operation: Khaos) 15.0.5 - Operation: Khaos The Chechen Rebels has a new deadly weapon in their arsenal! The Russian Government seeks J-SOC Echo to retrieve the weapon! NEW WEAPON: FATAL SHOT; one shot is all it needs to kill its target. Find 6 pieces of it in the campaign. OTHER CHANGES: Bug fixes 15.0.0 - Operation: Catalyst Update Events begin to unfold in this new chapter as the Coded moves in... NEW CO-OP CAMPAIGN CHAPTER: OPERATION: CATALYST: * The Coded has been pushed out of Pixelarican lands, but commenced a massive assault upon her allies! Join into the fight and suppress the attack! But the frontlines aren't only on the battlefield... NEW WEAPONS: * Centurion Armament would like to introduce their new weapon series; the SHADOWMAKER series; a rifle, a machine gun, a sniper rifle, now you can blast away with this high tech weapon using a variety of abilities. ** List: *** Centurion Armament: **** Shadowmaker **** Shadowmaker MG **** "Shadowstrike" **** Particle Buster Knife **** Centurion Bombardment **** Critical Strike *** Task Force: PIXEL **** Kinetic Defender **** Black Bandit Carbine **** Combat Sniper Rifle **** Rocket Storm **** Kinetic Pistol **** Hardliner Mk. II *** Chechen Rebels: **** Soviet MG **** "Borz" *** European Union/New European Order: **** Bundeswehr Rifle **** Bundeswehr Machine Gun GADGETS: * Ammo Pack OTHER: * Bug fixes * Fixed the glitch where the Airblade did half of the damage it was supposed to. 14.4.5 WHAT'S NEW: NEW WEAPONS: * Introducing the TANTO LAUNCHER; Gordon has been having some fun throwing knives, and decided to spread the fun ** (LIST: *** DUAL HITMAN PISTOLS *** AIR BLADE *** FALLEN HERO). NEW GADGET: SPIKY SURPRISE. 14.4.1 (Same content as the previous update) ADDITIONAL CONTENT: * More bug fixes 14.4.0 - Pixel Gun 3D's 5th Anniversary Greetings friends! We would like to celebrate this milestone! Pixel Gun 3D has now turned 5 years old! WHAT'S NEW: For all veterans, we would like to apologize for the changes Pixel Gun had faced. * NEW MATCH TYPE: CLASSIC MODE! ** Fight in the good old days! NO ARMOR, NO ACCESSORIES. NO PETS. NO GADGETS. And ONLY A SELECT WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED! * All players will receive 50 and 20 ! * More classic multiplayer maps have been brought back: INSIDE THE CODE, SCIENCE LAB, ARABIAN DUST, and AZTEC TEMPLE! * NEW MODE: CLASSIC CAMPAIGN! ** Fight back through the older days of Pixel Gun! Hundreds of zombies and only the basic weapons can be used! * Everything is 60% off for a limited time! OTHER: * Bug fixes. 14.3.3 Bug fixes. 14.3.2 Performance improvements. * Improved performance for low-end devices; sacrificing graphics for performance. 14.3.0 WHAT'S NEW: * NEW WEAPONS: ELECTRO ROD, WASTELANDER and the INSURGENT RIFLE! ** The RPG can now be used in multiplayer. * NEW OPTION SECTION: FONT! ** Now you can change back to the original font! 14.2.6 Bug fixes 14.2.5 - Cops and Criminals Update Part II Crime is still on the rise! And the commissioner has called in reinforcements! WHAT'S NEW: * NEW WEAPONS: ** Police: *** Tear Gas Launcher ** Criminals: *** Fugitive * NEW TEAM STRIKE MAP: BRIDGE SHOWDOWN! * NEW TEAM BATTLE MAP: SAFEHOUSE RAID! 14.2.0 - Cops and Criminals Update Crime is rising in the streets of Pixelarica! Join in the chaos or bring order to it in this large update! WHAT'S NEW: * NEW ADVERSARY MODE: COPS VS CRIMINALS! ** Be part of the police force and catch down criminals around the map, or flee from the police in the largest maps in Pixel Gun 3D! * NEW EVENT CHEST: CONTRABAND EVENT CHEST! ** Get KEYS from matches and unlock epic weapons and prizes! * VERSUS THEMED WEAPONS ARE BACK! 18+ weapons awaiting to fill your arsenal. ** (List: *** WEAPONS: **** Police: ***** Police Pistol ***** Taser ***** Riot Shield ***** Police Baton ***** .223 Justice ***** Shockwave ***** Secret Forces SMG ***** Bad Surgeon ***** Sheriff's Piece **** Criminals: ***** AK-84U ***** Dual Mini Friends ***** Lead Spitter ***** "Black Bandit" ***** Deadly Slugger ***** Marksman's Surprise ***** Criminal Ambitions ***** Makeshift Apocalypse ***** "Ther-might" *** GADGETS: **** Taser Shockwave **** Pipe Bomb **** Riot Suit **** Secret Package * NEW PETS: PATROL SHEPPARD, PATROL BUNNY, and the HYENA! * NEW MAPS: BANK ROBBERY, CROSSROADS, LBPD HQ! 14.1.0 - Pixel Gun World's Release Update Friends, we would like to bring back the long-awaited PIXEL GUN WORLD! Now for major consoles and for PC! WHAT'S NEW: * To celebrate this release, everyone gets FREE CURRENCY! * For those who have been a previous player or preordered the game, you will get the VETERAN'S RIFLE as a gift for Pixel Gun World! * The Pixel Gun Chest Event is BACK! Get KEYS and unlock many prizes! 14.0.0 - April Fools Update It's been awhile since we updated the game, and now the new update is here! * CONTENT: ** NEW CURRENCY: ADAMANT INGOTS! *** Get access to new powerful weapons and armor! So powerful that we might add MORE!!! ** NEW ARMOR: STONE ARMOR! ** NEW POWERFUL WEAPONS: *** GHOST GUN, TACTICOOL KNIFE, "FREEZER BURN",SMART TRAPPER BAZOOKAand the AUTOMATIC LASER BLASTER! ** NEW MAPS: *** SHOOTING RANGE returns, as well as the ULTRA SECRET COOL MAP THAT IS SO HIDDEN, WE COULD BE LYING!!! (Doesn't actually appear in the game) *** Many unpopular maps were removed! We have seen a 5% decrease in maps such as Heaven Garden, Silent School, and Pool Party! ** NEW SKIN: *** Wear the new Blank Skin! Only 707 !!! * OTHER IMPROVEMENTS: ** We have balanced many of the guns of the game because we think they are not as powerful enough! *** Ghost Lantern can now home on enemies! *** Laser Minigun's fire rate doubled! *** Smart Bullet Bazooka's rockets travels faster! *** Storm Hammer's range tripled! ** Sounds of weapons improved. ** WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!? UPDATE THIS GAME NOW!!!! 13.6.5 - Valentine's Day Update Love is in the air! Which is a BAD THING!!! WHAT'S NEW: NEW WEAPONS: * VALENTINE'S TYPEWRITERS * "HEARTBURN" * LOVERS' QUARREL * LUSTFUL VENGEANCE OTHER: * Valentine's Day themed weapons return! ** LAST KISS, DATER HATER, and the LOVE SPELL!!! * NEW GADGET: ** The TOXIC ROMANCE! A cruel perfume made by a heartbroken chemist. Extract revenge with this fatal fume. 13.6.0 - Festive Update Hey friends! The holidays are here! Come join the fight! WHAT'S NEW: * CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN EVENT: Help Santa collect cookies to unlock the holiday joy! * NEW MAPS: ** CHRISTMAS TOWN AND WINTER PARTY RETURNS! ** FESTIVE MALL; Join the rush for Christmas in this multi-levelled map. ** SNOWTOPIA; Battle through the snow and ice in this nature-based map. * NEW WEAPONS: The FREE TOY SNIPER RIFLE; wrapped in a red bow! ** (LIST: *** Winter Hunter *** Arctic Fury *** Snow-Cold Revenge *** Piney Launcher *** Ornament *** Santa Slays *** Frosty Knife *** ) TBA 13.5.0 Get ready for the next update. Coming THIS December! WHAT'S NEW: * Content: ** New Map: ORBITAL STRIKER 35. *** Battle in space on this massive satellite calling orbital strikes around the Pixel Gun 3D world! ** New Gadget: Copy Cat. * Major bug fixes * Performance improvements 13.4.0 - Operation: Tempest Update Gordon has been busy in his lab, creating new weapons for the players of Pixel Gun, but with every success, there is rivalry * CONTENT: ** NEW CO-OP CAMPAIGN OPERATION: OPERATION TEMPEST! *** In the heart of the invasion of the Coded, Task Force: PIXEL has been sent to investigate and hunt down the mysterious company; Centurion Armament! ** NEW WEAPONS AND GADGETS BY TWO DIFFERENT INVENTORS: *** Gordon's new PROTOTYPE PDW is already meeting some competition with Centurion Armament's RAINING JUSTICE...they require test subjects for their weapons. *** (LIST: **** WEAPONS: ***** Centurion Armament: ****** Raining Justice ****** VX-24 Alpha ****** Ammo Hog ****** Explosive Crossbow ****** Particle Buster ***** Area 52 Defense Development Agency: ****** Prototype PDW ****** Radon Releaser ****** Advanced Grenade Launcher ****** Gauss Chaingun ****** Power Gauntlet ***** Neutral: (For GSG-9) ****** Bundeswehr Carbine **** GADGETS: ***** Final Stand ***** Orbital Shield ** NEW MAPS: *** TESTING LAB, CRASH LANDING, and HUNTER'S WOODS! ** NEW DIFFICULTY: EXTREME MODE FOR Co-Op Campaign! *** Think you can handle this challenge; the enemies are stronger, faster, and smarter, you now have a time limit on how fast you have to complete each mission, and NO RESPAWNS! Great prizes awaits for the ones who dare to take this challenge... * Bug fixes 13.3.2 * Rebalanced bosses' health and damage in Boss Rush. 13.3.0 - Halloween Update The monsters are rising and the sun sets upon the horizon like a fresh corpse...this is going to be a long night... * CONTENT: ** NEW MINIGAME: BOSS RUSH! *** Promised since 2013, back in 2018! Join your friends and slay your way, boss to boss, but you only have one life... ** The NAPALM CANNON and the DRACULA return! ** BLOCK MART, PUMPKIN ISLAND, and SPOOKY THEME PARK return! Now available in multiplayer and Co-Op Survival! ** New loot at the Arena: reach high scores and survive long enough to obtain new loot worth dying for! *** (LIST: **** WEAPONS: ***** "Phantom Surge" ***** Slime-X ***** Gun-gnir ***** I Chews You ***** "Kneecapper" ***** Reaper's Call ***** Bloodshot) **** GADGETS: ***** Vampire's Coffin ***** Radioactive Slime ***** Mysterious Vial **** PETS: ***** Blood Bat ***** Franken-Cat * Performance improvements. * Bug fixes. 13.2.6 (Android only) * Bug fixes 13.2.5 * CONTENT: ** NEW WEAPONS: Pump up with the new shotgun, the BUCKSHOT BARRAGE. *** (LIST: **** Buckshot Barrage **** Modern AK-48 **** Uranium Rod **** Frag Bombers ** NEW MAPS: *** SHOTGUN WEDDING, the winner of the 2017 map contest! Blast away players in this shotgun-only map! *** CLUB BLOCK: A new Sandbox map, have fun at this nightclub! ** OLD MAPS are BACK: DESTROYED MEGALOPOLIS and DANGEROUS ROADS! * IMPROVEMENTS: ** Bug fixes ** Storm Hammer's damage has been altered. 13.1.0 - Anti-Cheat System Hotfix * We added a prize for completing the campaign: the DUAL PIXEL GUNS! ** As well as other weapons as rewards! *** (LIST: **** Code Revolver **** Code Javelin **** Code Thrower **** Dual Pixel Guns) * Bug fixes (Hidden content: * New anti-cheat system: Hardliner ** Scans the user's app to check for any illegal app running in the background. If one is detected, the user CANNOT access multiplayer mode. * Several mods/hacks on YouTube has been patched out, using one of these causes the user's data to RESET. * A cheater will automatically be kicked from the match if Hardliner detects: ** Large amounts of damage being received without dying or healing. ** Massive damage upon other players despite its weapon's set damage. ** A health value larger than the amount the user's maximum. ** Weapon/gadget values being different than their usual. ** A user being able to hit enemies despite the weapon's/player's position. ** Speed values being higher than its usual value. ** Weapons/gear out of the unlocked level being used in lower level matches. * A player NOW has the option to join back into the multiplayer mode, with OTHER CHEATERS in the Cheater Lobby.) 13.0.1 * Bug fixes. * Performance improvements. 13.0.0 - Co-Op Campaign/World 4 The long-awaited World 4 is here! As well as another campaign! * NEW CAMPAIGNS: ** WORLD 4: Invasion World, battle your way against the new threat; The Coded, as the Resistance! ** Co-Op Campaign, join other players as Task Force: PIXEL; an elite special forces unit tasked with taking down anything that threatens the peace of the world, from syndicates to invading armies of code monsters! * OTHER CONTENT: ** NEW WEAPONS: NIGHT HUNTER, MINI FRIEND, DUAL TACTICAL KNIVES, and more! *** (LIST: **** Night Hunter **** Mini Friend **** Sentinel **** Hardliner **** Dual Tactical Knives **** Interceptor **** "Desert Storm" **** SMAK **** Secret Forces Carbine **** Trak-R) ** NEW GADGETS: Seek out invisible enemies with the INFRARED GOGGLES! ** A NEW PET: Do not fight alone! Hatch a GUARD DOG today! ** A new set of maps is now available for many modes. * Many bug fixes 12.X.X - Snipers vs. Shotgunners Are you ready to battle it out as a Sniper or a Shotgunner? * CONTENT: ** NEW MODE: Snipers vs. Shotgunners. ** NEW WEAPONS: Unique sniper rifles and shotguns. *** Will you use the BRUTAL HEADHUNTER MK. II, or the DEVASTATOR to destroy your enemies? ** (LIST: *** SNIPERS: **** Brutal Headhunter Mk. II **** Secret Forces Marksman Rifle **** Hailstorm Rifle **** Trik-Shot *** SHOTGUNS: **** Boomstick **** Charge Shotgun **** Devastator **** Tactical Shotgun) ***** NEW GADGETS: ****** SMOKE GRENADE ****** OVERWATCH DRONE ****** ADRENALINE SHOT ****** AGENT SIX ***** NEW MAPS: 3 large maps for both sides of the spectrum. ****** Battle out in the new mode in SNIPER FORTRESS! * IMPROVEMENTS: ** Bug fixes ** Weapon balancing ** New lobby design Category:Other